<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by Lookatallmyships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591110">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships'>Lookatallmyships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Movie Night, Other, Sick!Reader, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, gender ambiguous reader, reader is not gender specific, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While reader is feeling a bit under the weather, the boys come over to Bobby's for a movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Singer/Reader, Bobby Singer/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam appears from the kitchen with an oversized bowl of popcorn in hand, plopping it down on Deans lap when his brother makes grabby hands in his direction. He sinks into one of the armchairs in Bobby’s living room with a sigh. “Alright, did you guys decide what we’re watching?”</p>
<p>“Bobby wants to watch one of your lame chick-flicks” Dean accuses through a mouth full of popcorn.</p>
<p>Sam purses his lips in what Dean would call a spectacular rendition of his ‘bitch face,’ the same look that the older hunter vehemently denies having his own version of.</p>
<p>“The Breakfast Club isn’t a chick-flick, you idjit. It’s a classic.” Bobby defends.</p>
<p>“It’s alright Bobby, we won’t tell anyone that you’ve gone soft.”</p>
<p>“Now don’t you forget that I’m the one who’s hosting this little movie night. If you want to keep being a wise-ass, I can still throw you out on your rear.”</p>
<p>Dean just laughs.</p>
<p>While the other two hunters are bickering, Sam takes the opportunity to pull the breakfast club up on Netflix.</p>
<p>That was one of things you’d introduced Bobby too after you started dating. The way Sam has heard it, you insisted that you needed something to do when Bobby was busy surrounding himself with his books. The older hunter has a tendency to throw himself headfirst into his research, only emerging when he gets to hungry or exhausted to continue.</p>
<p>However, those days have started becoming less and less frequent. You always seem to know when to show up with a hot meal, or when to convince the hunter that taking a short nap won’t ruin his progress in his latest research project. Even Dean, Mr. “I don’t do displays of emotion,” has admitted that you’re good for the older hunter.</p>
<p>As the opening credits begin playing accompanied by the movie’s iconic song, the three hunters settle in with only minimal grumbling on Dean’s part.</p>
<p>They’ve just gotten to the part where Bender is lamenting the library’s lack of bathroom, when y/n comes shuffling into the living room, clad in a pair of leggings and one of Bobby’s old t-shirts.</p>
<p>Bobby looks up from the tv. “Hey sweetheart, did we wake you up?”</p>
<p>You shake your head. “No, I just got lonely. Can I sit with you guys?” You spare a quick smile for Sam and Dean, but other than that, you only have eyes for Bobby in your still sleepy state.</p>
<p>“Of course, here-“ Bobby pulls a blanket off the back of the couch and motions you over.</p>
<p>Dean slides over on the couch to make more room next to Bobby. “How are you feeling, y/n?”</p>
<p>Sinking down onto the couch, you draw your legs up beside you and rest your head on Bobby’s chest. Once you’re comfortable, he drapes the blanket over top of you both. “Not awesome, but a little bit better than this morning.” You shrug. “It’s not that big of a deal, I usually get sick like this a few times a year.”</p>
<p>Dean nods. “Sam used to get these terrible colds every year come September or October. He would complain the entire time until he felt better again.”</p>
<p>Sam huffs. “I did not.”</p>
<p>“You did too, and you know it. Sometimes I was tempted to pay for a separate hotel room for you to hole up in for the next 72 hours.”</p>
<p>You laugh. “That’s ok, I’m pretty sure I was the same way.”</p>
<p>With the two of you settled, the hunters resume watching the movie, the comfortable silence occasionally broken by a sarcastic comment from Dean or a bit of movie trivia from Sam.</p>
<p>Dean wordlessly offers you the popcorn bowl, and you happily take a handful.</p>
<p>All things considered, you honestly can’t think of a better way to spend the day being sick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure what reader's job is in this one. Not a traditional hunter I don't think, maybe you help with research? I like to think that maybe Bobby is all but retired from going on hunts and mostly just does research and answers the phone lines for other hunters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>